


[Fanart] Matteo and David with cheese toasties

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Advent Calendar 2019, Fanart, M/M, matteo and david grinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Matteo and David, grinning at each other in the kitchen.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	[Fanart] Matteo and David with cheese toasties

**Author's Note:**

> Druck Advent Calendar Day 12. 
> 
> I planned to make a more Christmassy painting, but… Time ran away from me. So, here’s a slightly sloppy painting of Matteo and David, for the Druck advent calendar.   
> I wish you all a lovely December!


End file.
